A Brother's Spirit
by purplejasmine92
Summary: In order to get his brother's soul back, Pegasus actually forces Kaiba to duel Mokuba at Duelist Kingdom. And knowing Pegasus there's bound to be some twisted surprises…
1. Chapter 1

**"** **A Brother's Spirit"**

purplejasmine92

Summary: In order to get his brother's soul back, Pegasus actually forces Kaiba to duel Mokuba at Duelist Kingdom. And knowing Pegasus there's bound to be some twisted surprises…

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters, nor do I intend to make a profit from this story in any way. Beginning dialogue recognized from the show is from episode "Champion Vs. Creator, Part 1".

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Yugi and the gang weren't exactly sure what to expect. They just made it into Pegasus's castle and already a duel was about to take place. Imagine their surprise when they looked over the balcony and saw none other than Seto Kaiba. Pegasus and Kaiba looked to be negotiating dueling terms or something, and it didn't seem to be going well as Pegasus rolled Kaiba's duel disc like a toy before him. Kaiba looked ready to burst.

"Cut the theatrics." Kaiba was in no mood for games.

"Ooooo Kaiba means business." Pegasus mocked. "Okay then, how about we settle this like business men would? I'll agree to use your system if you agree to a request that I have."

"What?"

"Nothing that would change the game of course. I just want someone else to operate your little device for me," he said with a flash of his millennium eye. "I assure you, I'll still make all the strategic decisions. The game play won't change at all."

"So why the request?" Kaiba was really starting to lose his patience. "Why not fight your own battle for once in your life?"

Pegasus simply smirked in response. He clearly knew something Kaiba didn't and was all too eager to reveal it to him. _"Simple minded fool."_ Pegasus thought to himself. _"For all of your titles and technical innovations, you still haven't learned that fighting isn't the only way to inflict damage upon an opponent. A man's_ spirit _can be broken in much easier ways…"_

With a clap of his hands the double doors behind Pegasus began to creak open. As the doors revealed what was standing behind them, gasps could be heard from all around the room. Attached to one of Pegasus's henchman with a metal chain, like a slave, was Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. Seeing his brother's battered body, no longer concealed by the darkness of the dungeon, was like punch in the gut.

But Mokuba didn't seem to hear him. In fact he didn't seem to show any emotion at all, almost like he was in a trance of some sort.

"Something's not right." Yugi finally spoke up from the balcony.

"It's like he's been hypnotized." Tea noticed worriedly.

"I apologize if he doesn't seem quite like himself." Pegasus chimed. "But I happen to find that the captives I keep are far easier to manage after I've made an extraction of sorts."

Kaiba was furious. "You monster."

Pegasus just laughed. "Now now Kaiba boy, petty insults aren't the way to get your brother's soul back."

He grinned wickedly as he held up the card with Mokuba's picture on it for everyone to see. Once again gasps could be heard from the balcony. Kaiba just kept his eyes fixed on Pegasus with a menacing growl. Had his brother not been in danger he would have torn Pegasus apart right then and there. But then his eyes once again fell upon the empty shell that his little brother was now reduced to, shackled like an animal. And his self-control became that much harder to maintain.

Pegasus was enjoying every moment of this. He knew how strong the bond was between the Kaiba brothers and he couldn't think of a better way to torment the elder. And he just loved watching Kaiba squirm.

"Okay Pegasus you win. We won't use it." Kaiba said through gritted teeth. "We'll duel on your terms. Just keep my little brother out of this."

But Pegasus was just having too much fun. And to be honest, he could really care less about dueling Kaiba. Yugi was really the only one he was after. So why not have some entertainment in the meantime?

"You know what Kaiba boy, I've had a change of heart." Kaiba looked uneasy. "I no longer wish to duel you for your brother's soul. I want young Mokuba here to duel you for it…"

"The _real_ Mokuba." He said with a sickening grin. And just like that there was a blinding light.

Kaiba had to shield his eyes with his arm. No one could see a thing for the few seconds that it lasted, but they could still hear the distant cry of what sounded to be Mokuba.

As the bright light finally faded Kaiba slowly lowered his arms and tried to blink his vision back to normal. As soon as he did though, his eyes grew wide. No longer was the empty shell of his brother staring back at him. No, instead he saw his little brother kicking and thrashing with all of his might as the goon chained to him held him in a headlock above the ground.

"Let. Me. Go!" Mokuba struggled as his air supply was being slightly crushed.

"Take your hands off of my brother NOW!" Kaiba was ready to charge after them when Pegasus put up a hand to stop him.

"Ah ah ah Kaiba boy. If you value your brother's safety I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

To prove his point the goon tightened his arm around Mokuba's neck. Mokuba's yelp of pain stopped Kaiba in his tracks.

"S-set-o," Mokuba desperately tried to get out his brother's name.

"I'm right here Mokuba." Kaiba tried to comfort his brother the best he could. "It's going to be okay, just try not to move too much."

"Well isn't this touching?" Pegasus cut back in, reminding them who was still in charge.

"What do you want Pegasus?" Kaiba demanded.

"I already told you. I want you and Mokuba to duel. It's quite simple really. You beat your baby brother in a duel and I will leave his soul where it is, and you two can go on your merry way."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Pegasus affirmed. "Although I do have one condition of course."

"And what would that be?" Kaiba said, not sure what to expect.

"You both must really give it your all. I don't want either of you to take it easy on the other, I want a duel. If either of you tries to forfeit or hold back, Mokuba's soul goes right back into this little card here." Pegasus held up the now blank card in his hand.

"Of course with your skill level I do not expect young Mokuba to win by any means. But if I am going to be so generous as to make you this offer I at least want it to be somewhat of a battle." Pegasus amended. "It's your choice Kaiba boy. Either duel or your brother's soul stays with me… forever."

Kaiba was facing an internal struggle. There was no way he could duel his own brother. It was out of the question. But on the other hand, what choice did he have? If he didn't Pegasus would just take his soul again. And he would die before he let Mokuba be taken away like that a second time. And it was just a simple duel right? He would try to make it as quick and painless for his brother as possible.

His mind made up he finally spoke his decision. "Alright Pegasus. You leave us no choice." Kaiba looked over into his brother's eyes. "Mokuba, how about you and I have a friendly game of duel monsters?" He smiled slightly to try and reassure his brother.

Seeing his brother smile slowly calmed Mokuba's nerves. He knew that with his big brother there everything was going to be okay. Seto would always get him out of trouble. Mokuba nodded his agreement the best he could and the goon holding the younger Kaiba loosened his grip. Mokuba dropped to the floor on his feet wincing slightly.

"Perfect, then it's settled," Pegasus clapped his hands in delight. "Let's get this show on the road then shall we?"

With another clap of his hands, the bridge they were standing on began to pull away at the center. Both of the Kaiba brothers braced themselves on each end in surprise as the bridge moved beneath them. Above them was a full size dueling arena being lowered down to connect to the remainder of the bridge.

"Since it seems I will no longer be participating, I think I will take a more comfortable seat," Pegasus announced as he turned to make his way to the second balcony on the other side of the room. As he went he leaned next to his henchman next to Mokuba.

"Make sure you chain him to the arena." He ordered before walking away.

Doing as he was told, the goon walked Mokuba over to his side of the arena. He took off the cuff around his own wrist and connected it to a metal handle right next to where Mokuba stood.

Kaiba didn't fail to notice his brother's slight limp as he walked up to the arena. It made his blood run cold to think about what they've been doing to his brother while he's been held captive here. Mokuba didn't deserve this. But he would have to worry about that later. Right now he just wanted to get this duel over with so he could take his brother home. With that in mind he made his way up to his end of the dueling arena.

Up on the balcony Yugi and the gang couldn't quite figure out what Pegasus's new angle was.

"I don't know guys, something still doesn't seem right." Yugi said anxiously.

"Yeah. As much as I'd like to, I can't believe a creep like Pegasus would let them off this easily." Joey mused.

"You ready to do this kiddo?" Kaiba yelled over to his brother.

Mokuba was still a little nervous. He's actually never really dueled his brother before. Or anyone for that matter. Sure Seto has explained everything about the game to him, and Mokuba has seen every one of his brother's duels. But his attempt at challenging Yugi proved he didn't really know what he was doing. And now he was having a real duel with the best duelist in the world, his big brother. This would be interesting. But hey maybe it'll actually be fun. And after everything he's been through, he could use some fun right about now. And this time it was a game he actually wanted to lose.

With a new face of determination Mokuba smiled up at Seto, "Let's do it!"

Kaiba returned the smile back to his brother with a firm nod. Yugi and the gang had never seen this side of Kaiba before. When it comes to Mokuba, Kaiba seems like an entirely different person. It's good to know he at least has a different side.

Pegasus took his seat in his lavish throne upon the smaller balcony overlooking the arena.

"Let the games begin," he said gesturing to both brothers. A mischievous look on his face.

Mokuba drew first. Seto called over to him, "Alright Mokuba, I'll try to make this quick but just do your best okay?"

Mokuba nodded, "Okay."

"I play Krokodilus (1100/1200) in attack mode!" Mokuba puts down the same monster he had used on Yugi. Mokuba forgot he is still using the low-rate deck he had stolen from that kid on the island. So this may actually be a lot quicker than he thought for which he was honestly relieved. Legitimately not having much else to play at the moment, he ends his turn.

"Good move," Seto offers his brother as he draws his own card. Choosing two cards that were already in his hand, he makes his move. "Get ready Mokuba. First I'll play one card face down. Then, I summon Swordstalker (2000/1600) in attack mode."

Pegasus sits up in his chair ever so slightly in anticipation of Kaiba's attack. "Now comes the fun," he mutters to himself with childish excitement.

"Swordstalker, attack his Krokodilus," Kaiba commands as he points to Mokuba's only monster.

Swordstalker slashes at Krokodilus with ease destroying it, as expected. As Mokuba's life points dropped down 900 points, that's when something unexpected happened. As soon as Mokuba's points finish dropping down to 1100, a sound starts coming from the handle Mokuba's chain was connected to.

Without warning, an incredible burst of electricity made its way through the metal chain to the unsuspecting Mokuba attached to it.

Mokuba let out a terrifying cry as his entire body was suddenly being shocked right in front of them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Seto was frozen in place, staring at his brother in absolute horror.

"MOKUBA!"

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 2 coming soon J


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters, nor do I intend to make a profit from this story in any way.

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 2

"MOKUBA!"

No one could move. Everyone was too stunned at what they were seeing.

Then as quickly as it began, the electricity cut away, and Mokuba was left slumped over his panel. His one arm barely holding him up as he panted heavily.

Then it seemed everyone found their voices at once.

"Mokuba!"

"Mokuba! You alright pal?"

"What just happened?!"

"We're coming buddy just hang on!"

The gang began to sprint across the balcony to get down to their fallen friend who was in obvious pain.

Kaiba also regained his mobility and only had one thought in his mind – get to Mokuba.

"Mokuba! Are you alright?!" Kaiba made to jump over his dueling stand onto the arena. Being on the bridge it was the fastest way to get to his brother.

Pegasus decided this was his time to interject.

"I wouldn't move if I were any of you." Pegasus said as he stood up from his throne. "The duel is still in play. If any of you approach young Mokuba that would ultimately be a forfeit. And you all know what that means…"

Everyone on the balcony had stopped and turned to Pegasus in disbelief. Truly he couldn't be this sick. Could he?

Kaiba was so livid he was shaking. "You conniving snake!" He spat at Pegasus.

"Now now Kaiba, there's no need for name calling." Pegasus was more than amused.

"You are a monster! What did you do to my little brother?" Kaiba demanded. He looked over at his brother still slumped over the stand worriedly. The fact that he was breathing and at least still standing somewhat was a slight comfort, but not much. It took every fiber in his being not to run over to Mokuba and take him the hell out of here. As much as he hated it, he knew Pegasus had all the control.

"Did I not mention this part of the game? Whoops, I knew I was forgetting something." Pegasus could have been talking about the weather for all he seemed to care.

"You see," he continued, "I couldn't let a duel of such importance be just like any other run of the mill duel. That wouldn't be any fun. It needed a little more… flare."

Kaiba was gonna be sick.

"So I decided to make some adjustments." Pegasus explained. "Thanks to that metal cuff around young Mokuba's wrist, anytime he loses life points an electric shock flows through the connecting chain, and gives him a little bit of a jolt."

"It may hurt for a little, but I have a feeling the emotional scars of being hurt by the hands of his own brother will last much longer." Pegasus laughed wickedly.

The wide-eyed, broken look on Kaiba's face was exactly what Pegasus wanted. He relished in it.

"No." Kaiba couldn't think straight. "No. This duel is over. There is no way I will intentionally harm my brother you creep."

"This has gone too far Pegasus!" Yugi yelled down.

"Leave him alone!" Joey joined in, his own big brother instincts kicking in. "You're a real scumbag for getting your kicks hurting a kid!"

"Fine." Pegasus shrugged. "Have it your way. I guess Mokuba's soul will just have to get used to its new home." His millennium eye flashed in the light as he held up the empty soul card once again to reiterate his meaning.

"N-no." Mokuba said weakly.

Everyone suddenly looked over to the young boy anxiously, realizing they hadn't heard him speak since being shocked until now.

Mokuba let out a soft moan as he slowly began to pick himself up. He was still panting and pain was evident on his face as he winced at the movement.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba wanted to reach out to his brother.

"Please Seto. I don't… I don't want to go back there." the pleading in his faint voice evident. Everyone could tell he was scared.

Kaiba felt like he was about ready to cry. And that was really saying something from the normally stone cold young man. How could he have gotten his brother into a situation like this? His innocent little brother, who was now staring at him battered and frightened while pleading for this torture.

"Mokuba, I will not hurt you."

"I know," Mokuba was slowly getting more of his voice back. "But you have to. I'll be okay Seto, just do it. Please."

Everyone watching from the balcony was practically in tears themselves. Their hearts went out to the Kaiba brothers. No one deserved to be put in a situation like this. Not even Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba, for once in his life, found himself facing a battle he didn't know if he could overcome. He couldn't deny his brother's plea, and of course he would do anything to keep Pegasus from taking his soul. But how could he hurt his own brother like this? Physically, and most likely emotionally, hurt the only person in the world he truly cares about? And knowingly no less.

Realizing there really was no other option, Kaiba roared in aggravation and slammed his fists onto the panel in front of him. "Damn it Pegasus!"

He had to fight to regain some of his control.

"Fine," Kaiba finally relented venomously. "We'll continue the duel Pegasus. But believe me when I tell you, you _will_ pay for this."

"Oooooo, I'm shaking in my boots Kaiba boy." Pegasus mocked. He sat back down and made himself comfortable again.

"Carry on," he said with a wave of his hand.

Mokuba and Seto shared a knowing look at each other. Seto looked apologetic and Mokuba looked understanding. He knew how much his big brother cared for him. Although he wasn't looking forward to being shocked again, he knew Seto didn't have a choice and would never hold him accountable for that. He just wanted this nightmare to be over and for Seto to take him home once and for all.

"Alright Mokuba," Seto tried to calm his tone for his brother's sake. "It's your turn."

Mokuba nodded. He drew his card. Knowing Pegasus would hold true to his word if he held anything back, Mokuba tried to play the best move he could think of.

"I play Man-Eating Plant (800/600) in attack mode. And to end my turn I'll play the spell card Shrink, and use it on your Swordstalker. This way it will cut your monster's attack points in half for your next turn." Mokuba smiled up at his brother seeking approval.

Seto couldn't help but return the smile. Kaiba was proud, and slightly amazed, at how strong his brother was being through this whole mess. And he didn't realize how much he'd missed actually engaging in friendly competition with his younger sibling. Of course there was nothing friendly about this specific game but the camaraderie his brother never failed to give him was still there.

Kaiba drew his card. He wasn't exactly surprised to see one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons staring back at him. Rather than welcoming his cherished card however, he looked at it rather solemnly now. He could never do that to Mokuba. With how twisted this whole situation already was, he refused to turn their favorite monster against his little brother on top of it. Pegasus said he couldn't hold back, but as long as he gets the same result he made no promises as to which cards he'd use to do so.

Kaiba tucked his Blue-Eyes into his hand. Instead he places down one of the other monsters he is holding.

"I play Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode." Kaiba's second monster roared to life next to his Swordstalker (now 1000/1600).

Kaiba looked over at his brother and his heart nearly leapt in his throat. Mokuba looked so small behind his Man-Eating Plant. He could see how nervous he really was as he stared up at the two monsters facing him.

Kaiba knew his brother well enough to know he wasn't actually afraid of the monsters. But that he was nervous about what would follow their attacks. And that made Kaiba just as uneasy.

"Mokuba… I am so sorry," Seto hesitated. He really didn't want to do this.

"It's okay big brother," Mokuba looked back at Seto with all the trust in the world. "It's not your fault."

Seto gave him a grim smile. "Brace yourself kiddo."

The forgotten spectators on the balcony all seemed to hold their breath at the same time for the inevitable that was about to come.

"Swordstalker, take out his Man-Eating Plant," Kaiba nearly whispered in defeat as a lump started to form in his throat.

With a slash of his sword, Mokuba's last monster was no more. And just like before, as soon as his life points finished dropping, the burst of electricity flowed through the chain once again.

And although Mokuba was expecting it this time, he couldn't help his strangled cry just the same.

It killed Kaiba to watch his little brother be shocked before his eyes like this. It was an image that will scar his mind forever. Everyone felt completely helpless as they could do nothing but anxiously wait for the shock to release Mokuba. Kaiba wasn't sure how much more his little body could take and it worried him to no end.

Finally, unceremoniously, Mokuba was released from his torture and dropped to the floor on his knees.

"Ugh," He let out as he hit the floor hard.

"Mokuba! Are you okay?" Seto frantically yelled over to him.

Mokuba didn't answer though, he seemed to be clenching his body tight to try and relieve some of the pain. He was shaking. But still conscious thank God.

Pegasus was enjoying every second of this. The only thing that could make this moment better was a glass of wine.

"Mokuba please, answer me." Seto tried again. He couldn't bare the silence from his brother. He needed to hear him say he was alright.

The gang above was just as worried. Mokuba's head was bowed, so they couldn't see his face behind his hair.

"This is just awful," Tea whispered. Tears running down her cheeks.

Then they heard it. It was so soft they almost missed it but it was there. Coming from Mokuba was the sound of a little sniffle.

"Mokuba?" Seto couldn't take it anymore. He knew his brother was hurting obviously, but he needed to assess the damage.

Although they still couldn't see Mokuba's face, they could still recognize the motion of someone wiping away tears from their eyes. And it broke their hearts.

Mokuba slowly got up off the ground, leaning heavily onto the panel for support. Finally he lifted his head up revealing his face. And the whole room couldn't believe what they saw.

His eyes were red and puffy, from his shed tears no doubt, and he looked exhausted and in pain. But what floored everyone else was the fact that he was smiling.

Mokuba was actually _smiling._

"Is that all you've got?"

Mokuba, the remarkable kid that he was, never ceased to amaze. He had just been shocked out of his skin for the second time in a short period, and not only was he smiling, he was taunting now.

Kaiba couldn't help letting a rare and unexpected laugh escape him. He really couldn't describe the love he felt for his brother.

"That is one tough kid." Joey said in admiration as he wipes his nose with his thumb.

Pegasus, impressed by the will of the younger Kaiba, let out an obnoxious laugh at his words. This was just too good.

"Looks like Kaiba boy isn't the only tough one in the family." Pegasus joked.

Kaiba regained his fury of the situation as he glared at Pegasus.

"He's been through enough Pegasus. Now stop this." He said through gritted teeth.

"Stop now? But you're almost done." Pegasus chirped. "Just one more move Kaiba boy and this will all be over."

"Pegasus!" Kaiba roared.

"Seto," Mokuba cut him off. Seto looked over at his brother.

"It's no use. Just finish it." Mokuba pleaded once again.

"Mokuba – "

"Please." Mokuba squeaked. "I just want to go home."

Seto knew he had to do it. He wanted this to be over just as much as Mokuba. And he was right, there clearly was no use trying to argue with Pegasus. So if his brother was ready then he had to be too.

"Mokuba just remember I'm right here for you okay?"

Mokuba nodded, and closed his eyes as he waited for the final blow.

With tears finally forming in his eyes, Kaiba roared his last command of the duel.

"Battle Ox, wipe out his life points!"

Battle Ox charged up to Mokuba and with a final swing, wiped out the remainder of his life points. Mokuba flinched at the assault but he didn't get much of a reprieve as the now all too familiar shock flowed through his body. But this one was more intense than the first two, and Mokuba could feel nothing but pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

And just like that, Mokuba's world went black.

This last shock was so intense, the light from it temporarily blinded the room. As soon as it was done though, without even a moment's hesitation, Kaiba was on a full out sprint.

Without a word he jumped onto the arena and ran toward his brother as the holograms simultaneously disappeared.

As he got closer he saw that Mokuba was lying awkwardly on the ground. And he wasn't moving…

This pushed Kaiba over the edge and with a few more quick strides he came down next to his brother.

Kaiba put a gentle hand on his shoulder, afraid to move him.

"Mokuba!" he whispered urgently.

Time stood still as Seto saw nothing but his broken little brother before him.

"C'mon Mokuba wake up. It's over, we can go home now." Seto willed Mokuba to stir but nothing was working. For the first time in his life Seto Kaiba let his tears flow freely. "Please, you have to wake up!"

But no matter what he tried, Mokuba remained limp in his arms…

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Final Chapter coming soon.

Thank you for taking the time to review, it is sincerely appreciated. – J


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters, nor do I intend to make a profit from this story in any way.

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 3

5 days.

It had been 5 days since that nightmare of a duel in Pegasus's castle.

5 days since Mokuba had been brutally electrocuted and near death's door.

And 5 days Kaiba had been sitting in the same chair, right next to Mokuba's hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up.

Kaiba had never been more scared in his entire life than back in that castle, holding his unresponsive brother in his arms.

If it weren't for the faintest of heartbeats Kaiba felt, he would have been sure he was too late.

To be honest everything that happened after their dual was a bit of a blur to Kaiba. He was a heaping mess over his brother and it seems he went into his own state of shock as the weight of what happened came crashing down on him.

How ironic.

He vaguely remembers Yugi and his friends rushing up to him and Mokuba but he wouldn't let them get too close.

He recalls Tea urging him to get out of there to get Mokuba to a hospital. That apparently registered with Kaiba as he remembered the condition his brother was in and that he needed to get him help immediately.

Snapped back into action, Kaiba had ever so gently picked his brother up in his arms and hastily made for the exit. Luckily he knew his copter wasn't far.

He knows Yugi had tried to reassure him not to worry, that Mokuba would be okay and that they would take care of Pegasus. But he couldn't even care about Pegasus at that moment. As much as he would have loved to rip the creep's head off with his bare hands, his only focus was getting Mokuba the medical attention he desperately needed.

But that was 5 days ago.

And since then Kaiba has had ample time to think of all the different ways he could make Pegasus suffer for what he did to his little brother.

Although Kaiba was less than thrilled to learn that Yugi beat Pegasus in a duel before he had the chance, he at least took comfort in the misery it caused Pegasus.

He also found out that somewhere along the way, Pegasus apparently lost his millennium eye.

Good.

Yugi was vague on the details but Kaiba didn't care. Now there really was nothing keeping him from getting his revenge.

Since then it was reported that Pegasus apparently went missing. It was no matter to Kaiba. He was absolutely certain he would find him. He would use every single resource available to him if he needed to. But he _would_ find him. And he would make him pay. It was just a matter of time.

But more importantly, before he can give that sick bastard what he deserves, he needed his little brother to wake up first.

He looked over at Mokuba still lying unconscious on the bed beside him. The poor kid had really been through hell.

Upon arriving at the hospital Mokuba was whisked away from him and behind the doors of the ER. Kaiba thought he was going to go insane waiting for someone to tell him what the heck was going on back there. But when Mokuba's doctor finally came out to speak with him, Kaiba felt a whole new level of anguish.

As if being directly shocked by high voltage electricity wasn't enough, apparently Mokuba's pre-existing condition was worse than he thought.

Mokuba had a myriad of cuts and bruises all over his body, a sprained ankle, and a cracked rip. He was malnourished and very dehydrated, especially after the shocks.

After hearing all this Kaiba couldn't believe Mokuba was even coherent before their duel, let alone during. It made him physically sick to know what all his brother had gone through.

Then there was Mokuba's left arm. The metal cuff that was shackled to him completely burnt his skin under it. Being the direct contact of where the electricity hit him it took the brunt of the damage.

It was a rather disgusting sight, even to Kaiba. He of course would hire the best plastic surgeons money could buy to make his little brother's arm look good as new. But the wound had to still heal on its own a bit first, and Kaiba knew how painful that was going to be for his brother.

After being shocked like that, it was almost a miracle Mokuba showed no signs of head trauma on the multiple brain scans they did. Of course they would need to do a few more tests once he actually woke up, but aside from that the doctors assured Kaiba he was going to be okay. He would be in a lot of pain and might take awhile to fully heal, but they were confident he should make a full recovery.

Having been all bandaged up and given the proper fluids and nourishment, there was nothing left to do but wait.

Mokuba had yet to wake up since the duel but Kaiba knew his body just needed the rest and was its way of trying to recuperate.

But that didn't make him any less anxious for him to wake up.

5 long days of never leaving his little brother's side, aside from using the restroom, just to insure he would be there when his eyes finally opened. And he would sit there for as long as it took.

He had thought about moving Mokuba back to the mansion and setting up the proper medical equipment in his bedroom, but was advised that the movement might slow his recovery. So instead he set up shop there.

As the evening rolled around Kaiba was starting to slightly dose off in his chair, his hand still rested on his laptop.

He still had a company to run after all, so after he was assured Mokuba would be alright he had Roland start bringing his work to the hospital. But his lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him.

The horrible images of his brother being shocked haunted Kaiba's mind as he tried to latch on to sleep. His feeling of utter helplessness returned tenfold. All he kept seeing was him calling the attack and Mokuba being shocked, him calling the attack and Mokuba being shocked.

He knew Mokuba understood the situation, but he was afraid of how Mokuba would react in the aftermath of watching his own brother cause him pain.

The final shock flashed through Kaiba's mind yet again. Mokuba's agonizing scream ringing through his ears – _"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Ah!" Kaiba woke with a start.

He was panting slightly trying to catch his breath and regain his bearings.

He looked over at Mokuba who he realized was starting to squirm a little in his bed, a soft moan escaping him.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba said in surprise.

He quickly moved his laptop aside and moved closer to his brother, gently taking his uninjured hand in his.

"Mokuba," he whispered anxiously, "Hey, it's okay. You can open your eyes."

Slowly, Mokuba's eyes began to crack open ever so slightly. His eyelids heavy from being asleep so long.

"S-s-s" Mokuba tried to get his brother's name out but his mouth was so dry the word wouldn't form.

"Here hang on kiddo." Kaiba grabbed the pitcher of water that was next to the bed. He poured a small amount and held the cup to his brother's lips.

"Take small sips," he commented as Mokuba began greedily gulping it down. It felt amazing on his parched throat.

Finishing what was left in the cup Kaiba set it back down on the stand. Mokuba was a little more awake now, and was able to open his eyes fully to look at his brother.

"Seto?" he said in a small, tired voice.

Seto smiled down at his little brother with a loving smile he reserved only for him.

"Hey little brother."

Mokuba was suddenly overcome by emotion as he took in the sight of his big brother, so close to him, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Seto!" he squealed. Mokuba jumped up, intending to throw his arms around his brother, when his forgotten injuries decided to protest at the movement.

"Ah!" He winced in surprise as pain shot through him, and he dropped back onto the bed.

"Take it easy kiddo," Seto said worriedly as he moved to ease him back into a comfortable position.

"Where am I?" Mokuba said, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"You're in the hospital Mokuba." Seto said a little tentatively. He knew that it was natural to be disoriented after being unconscious for so long, but he also was still wary of any potential head trauma his brother may have suffered.

"Mokuba, how do you feel?" He asked him seriously.

Mokuba had to actually take a moment to assess himself. He felt utterly exhausted. His left arm was throbbing but was dull enough to realize he must have been given some strong pain medication. He could feel a sharp pain in his ribs if he moved the wrong way, as he just learned, and overall just had this odd tingly sensation.

"My body feels kinda funny." He finally answered. The tingling being the most unsettling to him.

"The doctor said you might feel like that for a few days." Seto told him. "It is apparently a common after effect from being -" he paused for a second.

"Electrocuted," he said sadly as he looked down. Not able to make eye contact with him as he said that last word.

"But it is only temporary." He quickly amended to reassure his brother.

That's right, the duel.

Pegasus. The castle. The shocks. It was all coming back to Mokuba now.

"Mokuba," Seto interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry." He looked sincerely into Mokuba's eyes.

"I promised to always protect you and I... I failed you!" Seto admitted angrily, ashamed.

It tore Mokuba up to see his brother like this. He didn't want Seto to feel bad. Especially for something that wasn't his fault.

"You didn't fail me Seto" Mokuba said honestly.

"Mokuba, please, you don't have to stick up for me." Seto insisted. Of course his little brother would try to make him feel better when he's the one lying in a hospital bed. "I don't deserve to be your big brother."

"Don't say that. You're the best big brother I know." Mokuba tried to convince him. "If it weren't for you my soul would still be trapped. You were strong enough to do what was necessary to get me away from Pegasus. Not many people could have done what you did."

It was hard to remember sometimes just how young Mokuba was. Although he was still just a kid, when it was important he was very mature for his age.

"Mokuba," His words hitting Seto hard, "it's because of me you were in that mess in the first place."

"We're Kaiba's. It comes with the territory." Mokuba tried to joke.

Seto let out an astonished laugh. He stared at his brother, there really was no hint of anger or resentment in his eyes. Nothing but pure love.

This was ridiculous. Seto has felt more emotions stirring inside him in this past week than he ever cared to in his life. He didn't know how he felt about it.

But he couldn't deny how he's always felt about his little brother. And as if he didn't know it already, this just reconfirmed that he really was the luckiest big brother in the world.

Unable to form a proper enough response, Seto did something he should have done a lot more of in the past.

He hugged his brother.

Trying to be as gentle as possible, aware of all his brother's injuries, Seto leaned down and held his brother in a strong embrace. Something they both seemed to have needed.

Mokuba was taken a back at first at his brother's open show of affection. But he was quick to cuddle into his brother and accept it.

The pressure on his ribs was getting a little painful but he didn't dare say anything. He'd stay in this position forever if he could.

Eventually Seto broke away giving his brother room to breathe. He turned his head to the side as he sat back again in his chair. Mokuba could have sworn he saw him wiping away a tear.

"Oh I almost forgot." Seto finding his voice again, reached down into a large bag that was sitting beside his chair. "I have something for you."

He pulled out a big Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushy and handed it to his brother.

Mokuba's eyes lit up as soon as he saw it. He took it from Seto with a big smile on his face.

"I think we're going to be here for a little while longer, so I thought this might make you feel more at home."

"I love it." Mokuba said as he tucked it comfortably under his good arm. "Thanks Seto."

"No problem kid." he smiled affectionately.

Seto reached back into the bag and pulled something else out that Mokuba couldn't make out yet.

"I guess I'm obligated to give you this as well."

Seto handed him a second, smaller plushy. But instead of another dragon, it was a cute floppy eared dog.

"Wheeler left that for you." Mokuba saw the slight smirk on his brother's face and it made him giggle.

Yugi and the gang had stopped by upon returning to see how the brothers were doing. Seto only indulged entertaining them long enough to find out what happened with Pegasus. Then in true Kaiba fashion, he abruptly kicked them out.

But not before Wheeler made him promise he would give this to Mokuba. Seto rolled his eyes and made a big fuss about how he didn't want to contaminate his brother with the filth of a dog – and he wasn't talking about the plushy. And Joey, taking the bait as usual, threw his typical tantrum and threw the plushy at Kaiba's head before storming out after his friends.

Secretly though, although Seto despised the Mutt, he was grateful. He knew it would make his brother happy and he could appreciate the smile it put on his face.

Not to mention the irony did amuse him a bit.

"Did they stop by? What happened after we dueled? Did Yugi duel Pegasus?" Mokuba asked.

"Shhhh," Seto tried to calm him down, "Don't worry about that. Everything's okay now, so why don't you get some more rest and just focus on getting better?"

As if on cue Mokuba let out a tired yawn, "okay."

Their little reunion wore Mokuba out and Seto could see his eyes starting to droop closed.

"Sleep well little brother." He said as he ruffled his hair a little. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Feeling completely content and safe by his big brother's side, and a plushy in each arm, Mokuba was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and just stared at his brother's sleeping form for a moment.

Pegasus thought he had broken his spirit back in that castle but he was wrong.

Because his spirit was lying in a little bundle right in front of him.

And as long as Seto Kaiba had his little brother, then he could never be broken.

THE END

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Thank you very much again to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed it! - J


End file.
